Mil Fills
Història Orígens Com la resta de les legions astartes, la XV legió fou creada a Terra per l'Emperador. La seva llavor genètica s'obtingué a través de l'ADN del seu pare genètic, Magnus el Vermell; d'aquesta manera van formar els primers Astartes dels Mil Fills en els laboratoris genètics sota l'Himalaya. Quan la legió tingué els efectius suficients per estar operativa, l'Emperador els desplegà a la mateixa Terra perquè guanyessin experiència en el combat. Així, la legió fou una de les principals forces que acabaren amb els últims focus de resistència de les faccions terranes contràries a l'Emperador. Després de l'èxit de les campanyes a Terra, la XV legió s'anomenà formalment com els Mil Fills i l'Emperador els assignà la seva pròpia Flota Expedicionària per què contribuïssin a la Gran Croada. La Gran Croada L'Heretgia d'Horus Post-Heretgia d'Horus Accions notables La Gran Croada (~798.M30 - 005.M31) * ???.M30 - Terra - Pacification of the Boeotian Lowlands.2 * ???.M30 - The Acceredine Defiance - One of the XV Legion's first engagements after its foundation. The Acceredine Enclave on the world of Castus is defeated by the 1st Brigade of the 2nd Regiment of the XV Legion and troops of the Imperial Army Auxiliary.38h * ???.M30 - Ostratis - Compliance Action. The first Millennial of the III Legion withdraw their ships when a company of the XV Legion joined the mustering to takethe colonies of the Cyn Stars38f * ???.M30 - Colgren Campaign alongside the Dusk Raiders, who refused to look at, listen to or speak to any of the Thousand Sons, dealing only through intermediaries and servitors38f * ???.M30 - Necordo - Compliance Action. Two hundred warrior lead by Captain Ohrmuzd subdue the planet of Necordo in only six hours.38f * ???.M30 - Rout of Megorania - The now lost Legio Lacrimae gives oaths of perpetual kinship to the Thousand Sons for driving back a force of countless Orks from their crippled Titans.38f * 823.M30 - Bezant - The Flesh Change manifests for the first time.38c * ???.M30 - Valnum - Compliance Action. Captain Ohrmuzd leads only sixty legionaries to the plains of Valnum. They defeat the entire House Cratax in a battle lasted for five hundred seconds, losing only three warriors. The planet is renamed 72-9.38h * ???.M30 - Mih'savoh - Compliance Action. Part of the Priosa Campaign. Battle happened a decade before the re-unification with the Primarch Magnus.38l * ???.M30 - The Kamenka Troika - Extermination of Greenskin infestation. Loss of 873 Astartes; Legion reorganised as a result. 3h * ???.M30 - Seristanus Campaign38d * ???.M30 - Relief of Keene's Landing38g * ???.M30 - Last Stand on Rakotis38g * ???.M30 - The Turning of the Golden Apostles - Compliance Action. Magnus leads a force made up of five Circles from three different Fellowships against the Golden Apostles, a string of star systems strung between the Sol system and the outer reaches of the galactic core.38i * ???.M30 - Cazhat - Compliance Action. A detachment of the Fifth Fellowship attached to the 493rd Expeditionary Fleet commanded by Shai-Captain Tachus Makt take the desert world of Cazhar without firing a single shot.38j * ???.M30 - 28-16/Aghoru - Compliance Action. Compliance achieved by diplomacy; secondary combat against apparent warp corruption.3k * 999.M30 - Ark Reach Cluster - Compliance Action. Compliance achieved in concert with forces of the Space Wolves and the Word Bearers. The return of the flesh-change occurred at the conclusion of this campaign.3l38b L'Heretgia d'Horus (005.M31 - 014.M31) * 004-005.M31 - The Burning of Prospero; defence of the legion homeworld against the Space Wolves; defeated.3e * 004.M31 - Maktor VIII. Even before news of Prospero's destruction, 300 veterans of the Seventh Fellowship are abandoned to their deaths during the assault on Maktor VIII by the Imperial Fists.38e * ???.M31 - The Battle of Yarant; Legion elements ally with Traitor forces in an attempt to exterminate the Space Wolves; defeated.34 * 014.M31 - The Siege of the Emperor's Palace. Took part in the Chaos grand assault; defeated.1 Post-Heretgia d'Horus (014.M31 - ???.M42) * ???.M31 - Kha'Sherhan warband allies with Ezekyle Abaddon to destroy the clone of Horus.22c * ???.M31 - Garm - Fought the Space Wolves in the aftermath of the Horus Heresy; driven off.10a * ???.M32 - The Battle of the Fang. Full scale planetary invasion of the Space Wolves' homeworld; defeated.12 * 112.M33 - The Feral War; Rubric Marines left by Ahriman destroy an Adeptus Mechanicus and Relictors force on the Feral World Aggaros.18 * 579.M37 - The War in the Webway; A coven of Thousand Sons Sorcerers attempt to gain access to Commorragh.35 * ???.M41 - Calliope - The harvesting of the planets souls, overseen by Ahriman27 * ???.M41 - Dianixis - The destruction of the planet, overseen by Ahriman27 * ???.M41 - Etiamnun III - The warband of Mordant Hex gains access to the Eldar webway.1 * ???.M41 - Arcadia - Ahriman and the Prodigal Sons plunder a Harlequin-guarded library amidst Blood Raven interference.9b * ???.M41 - Issajur - Sorcerer Mordant Hex battles the Space Wolves.23 * ???.M41 - Garm - Attempted mass resurrection of deceased Thousand Sons; plan almost totally foiled by the actions of the Space Wolves.10b * 999.M41 - El Setge del Sistema Fenris - Magnus el Vermell reapareix liderant una immensa invasió a Fenris. Encara que Logan Grimnar i els cavallers grisos aconsegueixen retornar el Primarca a la Disformitat i derrotar les seves tropes. Magnus acompleix un elaborat pla per tornar al pla del Materium el planeta del Bruixots sobre Prospero. * 999.M41 - 13ª Croada Negra - Els Mil Fills combaten juntament amb Abaddon i invaeixen el territori proper a Prospero. Ahriman i els Fills Pròdigs intenten irrompre a la Biblioteca Negra Eldar. * 999.M41 - La Guerra del Labyrinth. Ahriman combat contra els Ynnari en la t in the Webway. * ~999.M41 - La Croada Terrana - Magnus lidera els Mil Fills contra el ressorgit Roboute Guilliman i els seus aliats Eldar, atrapats temporalment en el Torbellí. Magnus i els seus guerrers eventualment atrapen Guilliman a la Lluna, on esdevé una batalla ferotge. El Primarca Dimoni, però, es forçat a retirar-se. * ???.M42 - La Invasió del Sector Stygius - Magnus lidera una forta host Tzeentchiana contra l'Imperi. * ???.M42 - Batalla del Sistema Aspis. * ???.M42 - La Purga de Gassima. Món natal i planetes d'influència Vegeu article: Prospero. Encara que la legió es creà a Terra, es considera Prospero com el planeta natal de la legió. Prospero és un planeta aillat de les principals línies de comunicació imperials. Doctrina de combat, Cultura i Creències La recerca del Coneixement Cultes dels Mil Fills Vegeu article: Cultes de Prospero. Organització: Gran Croada i Heretgia d'Horus Jerarquia de comandament Forces Armades Rangs i formacions especials Flota de la legió Organització: Post-heretgia d'Horus Jerarquia de comandament Forces Armades Rangs i formacions especials Flota de la legió La llavor genètica Com la resta de les legions, els Mils Fills es van crear en els laboratoris de l'Himalaia, a través de la mostra genètica del seu pare, Magnus el Vermell. Enmig del procés d'implementació esdevingué un breu ressorgiment de las tempestes de la Disformitat dintre dels límits del Sistema Solar. Aquest breu augment de l'activitat disforme va generar convergències psíquiques per tota Terra, fet que va provocar brots espontanis de violència psicòtica. Tot i això, probablement no va proporcionar mutacions addicionals a la llavor genètica de la legió. Més endavant, quan ja la legió estigué sota el comandament del primarca, Magnus considerà que aquest episodi significà un presagi nefast per la seva legió. Els primers reclutes de la legió, anomenats Aspirants, eren homes que posseïen un gran potencial psíquic i que provenien dels territoris de l'antic Imperi Aqueménida. L'imperi Aqueménida havia sigut governada per l'Emperador durant casi un segle estandar i, durant la seva regència i les guerres de la Unificació, no va patir tant els efectes dels conflictes com altres regions de Terra. Els aspirants de la XV legió eren membres escollits pel propi Emperador, degut el seu potencial i la seva compatibilitat amb la llavor genètica del seu pare genètic. Va traslladar els escollits al seu laboratori secret a l'Himalaia per transformar-los en Marines espacials. Es coneix que uns dels primers aspirants de la legió van ésser Ahzek Ahriman i el seu germà bessó, Ohrmuzd. Membres coneguts Pre-Heretgia Vegeu article: Membres coneguts dels Mil Fills (Gran Croada i Heretgia d'Horus). Post-Heretgia Vegeu article: Membres coneguts dels Mil Fills (Post-Heretgia d'Horus). Llegir més Galeria Fonts Extret, traduït i adaptat del Wikihammer 40k ESP, Wikihammer 40k UK i Lexicanum.Categoria:Legions de Marines Espacials‏